


Kasumi Yoshizawa - Pleasures of Anal Masturbation

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Series: Persona 5 Girls Gone Solo [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Play, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: After a good practice session, Kasumi rewards herself with some solo assplay.
Series: Persona 5 Girls Gone Solo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987963
Kudos: 6





	Kasumi Yoshizawa - Pleasures of Anal Masturbation

_Kasumi Yoshizawa_

_xx.xx.20xx – 2.45PM - Shujin University – School Locker Room_

“Yes, thank you Sensei! I will keep that in mind!”, Kasumi said with a bright smile as her coach critiqued her performance. “Now, hit the showers and head home. You’ve deserved some rest!”, her coach said to her while giving Kasumi a friendly slap at the shoulder. Kasumi bowed and headed towards the showers. However, her ‘training’ was only about to start. As she heard the door close behind her, her expression changed. She didn’t know why, but every time after a good practice session she felt… hot. At first it was weird. But eventually, she stopped thinking about the ‘why’s’ and just accepted it and took care of it. If training was something that caused her body to react that way, so be it. She enjoyed masturbation. It felt great and being in the mood obviously made it more enjoyable. However, what occupied her mind at times like this was her method. At first, like most girls, she did it by pleasuring her pussy. But after listening drunken Ann-senpai talking about the pleasures of anal penetration, her whole world changed. When she finally gathered the courage to stick something in her butt, it was easily the best decision of her entire life. She can still remember her first anal orgasm clearly. She came so hard she actually started crying afterwards. That emotional shockwave it gave her was her goal ever since. Despite founding it extremely pleasurable, she still felt slightly shameful about it. Something about sticking things in her butt just felt… dirty. However, like always, her desire to cum won over and she started to do what she always did after her training session.

Effortlessly she removed her leotard, revealing her athletic body. Her boobs weren’t as big as Ann-senpai’s, but their perkiness made up for the lack of size. And besides, in gymnastics, larger breasts would only be on the way, so Kasumi actually didn’t mind that much. Kasumi got up on the locker room’s table. She positioned herself on the middle on all fours and lifted her butt upwards the ceiling. Simultaneously, she reached for her bag, which was one the table as well and got a glass dildo and a bottle of lube from it. Nimbly, she reached for her butthole, with the bottle in hand and squirted some lube on it. The cold sensation gave her shivers and she unintentionally let out a moan. Next, was the dildo in her hand. Kasumi covered in with lube and threw the bottle away. This was it! This was the moment she waited for!

The wooden table came into contact with red-head’s tits as Kasumi lowered her upper body against it while moving the dildo closer to her asshole. A grin formed onto her face as the dildo was at the entrance of her ass. Slowly, Kasumi started to push the glass dildo inside her asshole. “Fuck…”, she moaned as the pleasure started to tease her brain. This was the warm feeling that she loved. After she had gently inserted the toy and made sure the lube was enough, she was ready to begin. She grabbed the shaft of the dildo with her hand and started to push it in and out. Soon, the empty locker room was filled with Kasumi’s moans. Without caring about the possibility of someone hearing her, Kasumi only increased the volume of her moaning. This wasn’t the first time she had done it here. She knew no one was about to come. No one never came here. That was enough for her.

As Kasumi’s speed increased, her volume followed right behind. Quickly, she was able to feel the orgasm starting to take form. She was about to cum. Kasumi kept increasing her speed, despite her hand growing tired. With every pump, she could feel it coming closer and closer. Her point-of-no-return was almost here. Beads of sweat covered Kasumi’s body as she desperately tried to finish herself. Soon, her vigorous masturbating was rewarded.

**“I’m CummMMiiINggggggg!!! FUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckK!!”**

The room was filled with Kasumi’s screaming as her ass clenched around the dildo that was still inside her. She could feel tears forming up in her eyes as she rode the wave of extreme pleasure her body was giving her. Then, silence. Kasumi’s orgasm was finally done, and she took the toy out and collapsed on the table. Only sound in the room was Kasumi’s ragged breath.

“Well, I guess I’ll take a shower”, Kasumi mumbled as she got up. She wasn’t completely recovered yet, so her walking was slightly wobbly, but she managed to make her way to the shower. She turned on the water and allowed in to wash away the sweat. A grin formed on her face, as she took her shower.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments/feedback are appreaciated!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/knight_novels) for updates and eventually, maybe something more.


End file.
